The great North Empire
by Slothenstein
Summary: An idea I had in which Hollow is the emperor of a fantasy Nordic empire that revolves around him and the crew.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so any feedback is appreciated.**

 **It will mostly be "K+" rated (10+) with some "T" (13+) so nothing bad.**

 **This story revolves around Generationhollow, Ragegamingvideos and the rest of the crew, I hope you enjoy it** **J** **.**

It has been mere days since the coronation of emperor Aroth V of the north empire but trouble is brewing to the south and the southern kingdoms are growing increasingly aggressive and only one thing is currently certain, many things are going to change in this land.

"All rise for his imperial majesty, emperor Aroth V" a voice proclaimed as a tall slim man with blue hair in armour entered the room and sat on the throne.

"Ugh I hate that name, I must have told him a thousand times now to call me Aaron", he thought to himself, "Thank you Tyde", he said as he sat down on the throne.

"Bring in the prisoner", he instructed in a commanding yet respectful manner. Almost immediately, a man in chains was marched into the throne room, he was a slim man of average height with brown hair and burning red eyes that almost leapt out of his head and were a clear contrast to his pale skin.

"Oh hey Hollow" he said with a broad grin.

"Oh god… why am I not surprised that it's you?" Aaron sighed to himself as he briefly placed his face in his hand and closed his eyes for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Alright, everyone except for the prisoner leave the room and don't worry, if he tries anything I'll deal with it myself" Aaron waited until all of his advisors and guards had left the room before releasing a faint groan. "Why are you here Josh?" he inquired as the red eyed man stood before him still in chains and still grinning "You were banished from White Crown two years ago after you almost burned down the barracks during that party".

"Well… yeah, I was banished but when you were crowned and I figured I should pay my old friend a visit", he replied while still grinning.

"Well it's good to see you Josh, but did you really have to get yourself arrested to see me?" Aaron asked with a sigh as he anticipated his old friends answer.

"I didn't _have to"_ he started "but I felt that it was my job to make a dramatic entrance" Josh said as he began to trail of at the thought of his own exploits.

"YOU SET FIRE TO A FARM!" Aaron roared as Josh continued grinning about his deeds.

"Well I said I wanted to make an entrance!" Josh replied seemingly offended by his friend's disbelief at his actions.

"You're unbelievable" Aaron sighed "Guards!" he shouted. As he did, four men in heavy plate mail burst into the room and surrounded Josh who was still chained up.

"Take him to the tower, I want to speak with him later", he instructed in a cold, commanding tone. The guards simply saluted and began escorting the young Pyromancer to The Tower. As the guards left the room, Aaron collapsed back into his throne and let himself slide a little. He ran his gauntleted hand through his hair and sighed to himself, "ugh… this is the last thing I need right now".


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron sat silently in the throne room, his lips thinned with frustration and fingers interlocked as he rested his chin on his large, scarred hands. He had sat in silence for hours, contemplating this new addition to his seemingly ever growing list of problems that he had to deal with including what to do about the growing tensions with the southern kingdoms or for relations between the Nords and the Snow Elves deteriorating, the relations had improved when Aaron took the throne but they were about to boil over and the situation needed to be defused quickly and effectively. This was on top of the fact that the royal engineers were making agonisingly slow with their new projects, such as Evanz and his "Warframe" armour project or whatever it was that Sloth was always sketching in his note book and tinkering with odd looking pieces of clockwork machinery for. Or Zippie and his insistence that there could always be something learned and applied from the tomes in his tower and the castle library.

"I'm not going in there" one of the guards stated in a matter of fact manner when asked to go in and check on Aaron by another guard, "the only time he does this is when he's angry and I'm not going in there when he's angry. The guards and other advisors continued to argue about who should go into the throne room because they knew that he was in a foul mood and they also knew that the sword that he carried wasn't decorative and they also knew what the giant Nord could do with that sword. As the argued, a tall Snow Elf in blue robes with white trim walked past them unseen and entered the throne room without hesitation. She had fair skin and like Aaron; blue hair and stood at 6', 5" (tall even by Snow Elf who typically stood at 6') but even she was dwarfed by the 6', 8" Nord king. When she entered the throne room, she could almost feel the frustration emanating from Aaron as he sat there in silence but she knew that he hadn't seen her enter the room and so she walked up to the throne without fear, almost invisible and placed her hand on the back of Aaron's head and then gently rubbed his hair on the back of his head.

"Hey Aaron," she said softly.

"Hm… oh hey Lini," he mumbled, still deep in thought.

"Something bothering you?" she asked in a rhetorical manner, knowing what the answer would be.

"How did you guess?" Aaron replied with more than a hint of sarcasm, "I've got the southern kingdoms getting more aggressive, the Nords and Snow Elves are about to kick of a civil war, the engineers are taking their sweet old time with their projects and an old 'friend' of mine decided to pay me a visit and burned down a farm on arrival," he continued.

"I take it that he's the man I saw in chains being taken to the tower. He said something about asking 'Hollow' when he'll be released" she told Aaron, "Who's 'Hollow'" she continued. Lini felt that she had touched on a sensitive subject given the frustrated sigh that Aaron let out when she asked him this.

"Hollow is a nickname that Josh, Fluke, Gubi and Evanz had for me when we were children and it's stuck around since then," Aaron replied with bottled up frustration clear in his voice, his chin still on his hands.

"Hehe… 'Hollow'," Lini giggled in spite of the king's current mood.

As she did this, Aarons face softened slightly and he even allowed a small smile to cross his face "You know, you're very lucky that I'm fond of you Lini, if anyone else had done that when I'm in the mood I'm in I would have taken the liberty of introducing their face to my fist," Aaron responded in a more cheerful way than earlier.

"Now that you've calmed down, why not talk to your advisors about the situation?" Lini asked, knowing that he was now in a mood where he would listen to advice given to him.

"You're right," Aaron sighed "Tell the advisors to get in here and do their jobs and give me some advice," he instructed in a formal manner.

"As you wish your highness" Lini responded playfully and left the room to gather the king's advisors.


End file.
